The present invention relates to the cleaning of the read/write heads in drives for microfloppy disc cartridges.
Floppy discs are well known for use as magnetic stores for computers, word processors and the like. A floppy disc comprises a disc of a magnetisable polyester-based material which can be rotated at high speed, by apparatus known as a disc drive. Data can be written onto or read from the magnetisable material by an appropriate magnetic head in the disc drive.
The floppy discs are prone to malfunction if they become dirty or dusty and for this reason they are sealed in a protective shell or sleeve. Several disc sizes have been proposed. One proposal uses a 31/2 inch (8.89 cm) disc, sealed in a rigid, protective shell which has apertures to allow a magnetic head to have access to one or both sides of the disc, and an aperture to allow a drive mechanism to rotate the disc. On both sides of the disc, a liner of lint-free material between the disc and the shell keeps the disc clean. The unit comprising the liner and disc sealed inside the shell is known as a cartridge.
The magnetic heads also accumulate dirt, oxide particles and other contamination which adversely affects their accuracy in use, and reduces their life. Accordingly, it is desirable to keep the heads clean.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of and apparatus for cleaning microfloppy disc drive heads.